Une première rencontre sans queue ni tête
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: ONESHOT, la première rencontre de Legolas et d'Elladan et Elrohir! défi pour les 19 ans de Clem


_Voici mon humble cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma melkorette adorée... Oups, j'veux dire soeurette ;)_

Ze t'adoreuuuuuuh ma tite Clem!

D'un air pensif, Legolas ramassa le parchemin roulé qui se trouvait dans la neige maculée de sang d'orc et de boue.

Le parchemin portait le seau d'Imladris et l'elfe se demandait ce qu'une missive du seigneur Elrond faisait ici. Il fut tenté de briser le seau pour voir à qui elle était adressé, mais son sens de l'honneur l'arrêta.

Semblerait il que le messager envoyé par Imladris avaient eu un problème. Avait il été enlevé? Tué? Legolas se sentit obligé de suivre les traces qui sortait de cette clairière. Il était évident qu'un bon nombre d'orcs avaient été blessé mais il n'y avait pas de trace de sang elfique ou humain. Une ou deux carcasses d'orcs jonchaient le sol. mais le reste de leurs corps avaient été brûlés.

Tout cela était vraiment étrange...

Même blessé à mort, un messager n'aurait pas perdu l'objet de sa quête.

Prestement, l'elfe suivit la piste. Il avait les oreilles aux aguets et son regard perçant balayait les environs. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il traquait plus d'une personne. Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas être des orcs. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres mutilés ou de terre retourne par les grossières chausse de ces créatures.

Soudain il s'immobilisa, il avait entendu des voix... Et cette fois cela ne faisait aucun doute c'était des elfes.

- Tu es sûr que c'est pas toi qui l'a?

L'autre voix, répondit d'un ton énervé:

- Non, c'est toi qui l'avait. Tu aurais pu réfléchir un instant au lieu de te battre corps et âme! Ada cette fois va nous exiler d'Imladris!

Un rire.

- On est tellement rarement à la maison que cela ne changera pas grand chose.

Legolas s'approcha d'avantage, veillant à ne pas signaler sa présence. Il pu enfin apercevoir les propriétaires de ces voix. C'était deux elfes aux longs cheveux sombre et au regard gris. Ils étaient lourdement armés et leurs habits témoignaient du récent combat auquel ils avaient prit part.

Mais c'était aussi de fin guerriers, et l'elfe qui semblait amusé par l'aventure se retourna et remarqua Legolas.

Son compagnon l'imita et tout deux braquèrent leurs regards sur le Prince.

Leurs traits étaient identiques et leur gestuelle aussi. L'un deux s'exclama:

- Par Eru! Cela tombe bien... Un elfe de Mirkwood avec notre parchemin!

Legolas ne dit pas un mot, impassiblement il réfléchissait. Sans aucun doute, cela devait être les fils d'Elrond. Leurs paroles, leurs visages parlaient pour eux.

Un des jumeaux avait toujours un sourire amusé affiché sur son visage. L'autre semblait presque amical. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se présenter un grognement suivit d'une bande d'orcs les occupa.

Legolas sortit ses dagues et fit face aux assaillants. Tandis que les deux frères se criaient dessus:

- Je t'avais bien dit! Ils allaient revenir...

- Meuh non c'est un pur hasard, ils ont dû oublier que nous sommes ceux qui ont massacré leur amis.

Legolas faisait déjà virevolter sa dague mais il remarqua que les deux frères continuaient à se disputer sans prendre gare aux orcs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son calme légendaire se mua en une sorte de colère et il s'écria:

- Vous aurez tout le temps, de vous disputer **après** nous s'être débarrasser de ces orcs!

Un des elfes soupira, l'autre hocha la tête. Legolas se retourna vers les orcs et faillit s'en prendre un mais déjà un des semi-elfes lui prêtait main forte.

L'autre, réagit après quelques seconde et avec une férocité incomparable se mit à l'attaque.

La lutte dura quelques temps, mais enfin les trois elfes réussirent à réduire la menace à néant.

Legolas les regardait d'un air fasciné, alors que les fils d'Elrond brûlaient les cadavres. L'elfe qui gardait toujours une expression ironique finit par maugréer:

- Je suis Elrohir, et voici mon frère Elladan. Pouvez vous nous rendre le parchemin? Nous devons l'apporter sans tarder à votre roi. Et si vous nous donnez votre nom, je suis sûr que votre roi sera vous remercier d'avoir aider des messager d'Imladris.

Le prince eut presque envie de sourire. Mais il gardait une expression détachée. Mais alors qu'il glissait une main dans sa poche, il réalisa que le parchemin n'y était plus.

- Il semblerait que le parchemin s'est envolé...

Elrohir bondit sur Legolas, pointant sa dague. Le Prince réussit, en quelques mouvements, à le désarmer mais c'était sans compter l'assistance d'Elladan.

Le Prince se trouva coller contre un arbre, sous la poigne d'Elladan pendant qu'Elrohir arpentait devant lui:

- Bon. Etant donné que vous avez perdu la missive... Vous feriez mieux de nous donner votre nom. De manière à ce que votre roi puisse faire justice.

Elladan haussa un sourcil et sourit à son frère: un moyen d'échapper au courroux d'Elrond. Mais Legolas commençait à avoir du mal à garder son anonymat. Il finit par sourire et déclarer:

- Je doutes que mon père me condamne pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Elladan en laissa tomber sa dague et Legolas s'éloigna de l'arbre tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il aurait pu facilement désarmer Elladan, mais il avait préféré jouer avec son jocker. Et cela en valait la peine...  
Les deux elfes qui semblaient si arrogant avaient une même expression horrifiée peignée sur leurs visages.

- Vous... Vous êtes le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood?

Legolas hocha la tête avec un discret sourire.

Elladan se mordit la lèvre, mais Elrohir après un temps reprit sa moue sarcastique:

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Mais votre père ne sera pas content d'apprendre que vous nous avez déconcentré pendant notre mission.

- Mais...

Elrohir le coupa net:

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve du contraire. Et en notre qualité d'aînés..

Legolas hocha la tête mais dans ses yeux clairs brillait une lueur de malice:

- Mais je pense que si je venais à raconter ce que j'ai entendu à votre père... Il reconnaîtra vos manières sans aucun doutes. Et puis... Vous avez bien perdu la missive. Rien ne prouve que grâce à moi vous avez eu la vie sauve face à ces orcs...

Cette dernière remarque ne plût pas du tout à Elrohir:

- C'est grâce à **Nous** que vous avez eu la vie sauve!

Elladan soupira alors que les deux elfes partirent dans un débat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cadavres à moitié incinéré et il aperçu un morceau de ce qui restait du parchemin.

- Je crois que cela ne sert à rien de se taper dessus, on est cuit.

Elrohir et Legolas suivirent son regard.

Ils étaient tous trois coincé dans une impasse: Legolas savait que s'il trouvait pas une solution il se fera accusé à tord d'avoir fait une quelconque bricole aux jumeaux et de les avoir empêché de mener à bien leur mission. Les jumeaux savaient que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, Legolas (qu'ils ne connaissaient pas assez) risquait de les dénoncer et de raconter leur tentative de falsifier la vérité.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et les trois elfes cherchaient encore une solution. Quand Elladan finit par déclarer:

- La meilleure solution et de dire qu'une bande d'orcs nous est sautée dessus et nous a laissé plus mort que vif.

Elrohir répliqua furieusement:

- Et tu penses à notre crédibilité? Qui nous prendra au sérieux?

En un soupir collectif, les elfes retournèrent dans leur débat. Quand soudain, tel un signe d'espoir prouvant que Melkor vivait encore, un elfe blond comme Legolas apparu.

- Elladan? Elrohir? Prince Legolas? Que faîtes vous là?

Elrohir regarda Elladan qui regarda Legolas qui regarda Elrohir.

- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas par mégarde prit le parchemin que j'avais laissé sur la table pendant que je préparais ma monture.

Les deux elfes secouèrent la tête d'un air innocent et Elladan fit basculer un bras d'orc sur le morceau restant.

Legolas était sur le point de lancer une furieuse tirade aux jumeaux quand Elrohir lui écrasa le pied et continua dans son jeu:

- Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venu nous demander cela alors que nous sommes si loin d'Imladris?

Glorfindel haussa les épaules:

- Et bien, sachant le contenu du message, je m'apprêtais à aller le délivrer oralement à sa majesté Thranduil quand je vous ai trouvé là. Chose très étrange. Surtout que je vous avais vu dans les alentours quand la missive a disparue.

Elladan haussa les épaules:

- Impossible: nana nous avait demandé de surveiller Arwen.

Legolas commençait à apprécier le tueur de Balrogs, plus il parlait... Plus Legolas se trouvait blanchit dans cette affaire.

Glorfindel haussa un sourcil:

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on la retrouvée attachée à un arbre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps? Votre père m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous ramener avec moi.

Les jumeaux pâlirent.

Et Legolas sourit...

_  
Si vous avez rien compris à la fin c'est que vous avez rien compris à la vie._

ahem.


End file.
